


Absent Shadows - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Starfire can’t believe her eyes when Robin sends her his resignation from the team, in fact she doesn’t believe it all. As she investigates Robin’s disappearance, she considers his similarities with his father and in the chaos, she meets a fellow traveller to this strange planet she calls home. Whilst they learn about each other, she seeks his experience when falling in love with both Earth and more specifically men from a certain family.





	Absent Shadows - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDistantSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDistantSun/gifts).

> My artworks for TheDistantSun's story "Absent Shadows"

Text to follow...

** Cover: **

[ ](http://imgbox.com/ysY3mpJF)  



End file.
